Oil and gas drilling operations are known to be expensive and risky such that timely and right decision making is needed during drilling. To that end many types of wellbore measurement techniques are commonly employed during a drilling operation to measure a wide variety of parameters. These parameters may include those related to the physical properties of the wellbore itself (e.g., temperature, pressure, fluid content, wellbore geodetic trajectory), construction of the wellbore (e.g., torque and/or axial force applied to a drill bit), and the formations surrounding the wellbore (e.g., resistivity, acoustic velocity, neutron interactive properties, density, and pore fluid pressure and composition).
In certain drilling operations geoscientists, drilling engineers, and other personnel in different locations around the world may collaborate to interpret and analyze the measured wellbore parameters. In such operations visualization of the measured parameters can be problematic. For example, various downhole measurement tools (such as logging tools) utilize different and incompatible software packages. Moreover, distinct software is also commonly used for drilling operation execution, data streaming and monitoring, geological modeling, petro-physical reservoir characterization, and other applications. While these software applications are generally capable of integrating and displaying various types of data, they are not generally compatible with one another. Moreover, reformatting data for integration into other software packages is time consuming and fraught with difficulties (including the potential to compromise data integrity). Loading and integrating data from the various sources into a separate software application would require a massive effort and is unfeasible.
There is a need for a system that integrates graphical visualization from heterogeneous data sources and/or software applications and creates a current, synchronized graphical canvas of the data.